


后遗症

by Neldorien



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Arkam Knight, Bottom Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neldorien/pseuds/Neldorien
Summary: 在阿卡姆废弃的一翼跟小丑待一起一年之后，杰森有严重的PTSD。布鲁斯找到了他，带回家，并且用他的方式在床上“治疗”。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 24





	后遗症

他不再是以前的那个罗宾了。

在阿卡姆废弃的一翼，杰森被束缚在一张轮椅上，身上缠了带倒刺的铁丝。然后小丑用撬棍打他，打他直到听见骨头折断的声音，直到他哭泣着哀求。但即使是这样的时候，他仍乞求蝙蝠侠会来找他，带他远离凶恶。

即使是天父，也会掩面不看。

即使他活了下来，这些伤痕会像毒刺，撕裂他的双翼。让他从天堂坠入地狱永劫。他就像以诺的堕落天使，失落了神性，失去了光芒，盲目流落人间。他不再是那个完整的，干净的罗宾了。

小丑摧毁了他的身体，残废了他的心灵。

杰森被关在阿卡姆废弃的一翼，与小丑在一起，超过一年。直到丧钟与他共同策划了在阿卡姆内部混乱的一天逃跑。丧钟解开他的束缚时，杰森几乎不能站立。但他不顾一切地跑，跑向未知的自由。

他在哥谭的街道上流浪，宛如孤魂野鬼。饿了就翻垃圾桶，倦了就睡报纸上。这是属于他的放逐，游离在文明世界之外。有时他会叫布鲁斯的名，但也仅限于唇边的呢喃。他甚至想要遗忘这个名字背后的人。

蝙蝠侠吗？他没有来。

小丑早就给他看了蝙蝠侠和新罗宾的照片，将照片丢到他的血中。在鲜血完全漫过照片之前，他看清了，那是另一个男孩。蝙蝠侠不到一个月就丢弃了他。大概是因为愿意当罗宾的男孩很多吧。他跪在瓷砖破碎的地面，眼泪打转，却一直落不下来。

或许是因为他下意识地游荡在犯罪巷，他很快被蝙蝠侠抓到。

“杰森？”蝙蝠侠伸手握住他的肩膀将他扭转过来。杰森闪躲避开布鲁斯的手——他不想被任何人碰。即使是最轻微的触碰，都像阿卡姆排山倒海向他涌来。他不会在蝙蝠侠面前崩溃哭泣，他会战斗。

“别碰我！”杰森用戒备的眼神看向布鲁斯，话音嘶哑。在阿卡姆里，小丑曾装作是蝙蝠侠来救他，但那些蝙蝠侠总是打他，配上残酷的笑声。如今再看见蝙蝠侠的战甲，杰森只感觉到恐惧。

布鲁斯迅速收手，显然看出了杰森的恐慌，“没事了，杰伊，是我……”布鲁斯斟酌着字句，还是选择命令道，“跟我回家。”

“我……必须吗？”杰森怪异地问。小丑在阿卡姆里曾经这么命令过他。要求他绝对的服从，这样才有食物和水。每到这样的时候，他就痛恨自己。他活下去的唯一目的曾是再见到蝙蝠侠，但那也不存在了。

“是的，你必须，我不会伤害你，”布鲁斯尽可能温和地说，他仔细观察着杰森的行为。看见杰森皮肤底下深藏的畏惧。他的嘴唇抿成线，那一刻他决定了要抹去杰森的恐惧，无论用什么方式。布鲁斯指了蝙蝠车。

“不！”杰森大喊，他尖叫。一时仿佛又回到了阿卡姆，听那撬棍拖过地面的声音。他是坏掉了，灵魂破破烂烂，心中有个黑洞旋涡。

最后蝙蝠侠仍是碰了杰森，他捂着杰森的嘴，而杰森只能呜咽。

不得已将杰森拷到蝙蝠车副驾座，这才勉强将杰森带回蝙蝠洞。他一解开手铐，杰森撒腿就跑。沿路撞翻了来送咖啡的阿尔弗雷德的托盘，也不停下。跑进庄园深处，影子也消失。待到了晚上，布鲁斯才在自己房间的衣柜里找到蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖的杰森。

杰森好像记得庄园里的一切，唯独不记得他。

布鲁斯想要伸手去抱住杰森，轻轻将他抱出来。但想起杰森那句绝望的 _别碰我_ ，他伸出去的手就又收回。“出来吧，没事的，杰森，”布鲁斯轻声说，退开给杰森足够的私人空间，“是我，布鲁斯。”

他叫自己布鲁斯，而不是蝙蝠侠。

“不…你不是真的……你不是。”

布鲁斯一时语塞。只能去感受杰森到底经历了什么。而他会用他的方式让杰森彻底记得他，毋庸置疑。但现在他会是布鲁斯，而不是暗夜里残酷的蝙蝠侠，不是黑夜，也不是复仇。只是布鲁斯。

杰森不去喝阿尔弗雷德准备的橙汁，也不吃谷物牛奶。手捏着桌子的边缘捏到发红。就坐着，眼神空茫。即使杰森在吞咽口水，流落犯罪巷街头的杰森一定饿了，但他在等待着什么。布鲁斯皱眉。

“你可以吃了，杰森，”布鲁斯试探地说，他不知道小丑在阿卡姆之城里是如何给杰森食物的，事实上他不想知道。

“是吗？”杰森说着轻轻叹了一口气。这不过是小丑的又一个把戏。

杰森开始大口地往自己的嘴里塞谷物，每一点食物对他而言都贵重。空盘后阿尔弗雷德都看得心痛，就又给杰森拿了水果。“你不需要这样，”杰森吃完后迷糊地说，像是梦呓，“你不需要……对我好。我习惯了，都是假的。”

布鲁斯很想上前用两只手抓住杰森的肩膀，用力将他摇清醒，但那声绝望的 _别碰我_ 刺痛他。布鲁斯想要触碰杰森的脸，轻轻揉搓，触碰杰森的后颈，在那留下一个吻。用他的方式打碎杰森的遗梦。

“布鲁斯……”杰森终于抬头看向他的眼睛，回到现实，“没用的。他毁了我。”

“杰森，我训练你相信什么，你可记得。没有什么能毁灭你，能毁灭我们。”

“但你不知道……超过一年了，跟 _他_ 在一起，”杰森的声音突然带了哭腔，但他没有允许眼泪落下，“我不再是你的罗宾了。”

他的声音痛苦，连带绝望。在那噩梦般的一年里，小丑经常问他你是谁的罗宾。大部分时间他不回答，等待着要落下的撬棍。但小丑给他看新罗宾的照片后，他就知道这个问题的答案——他不配当蝙蝠侠的罗宾。

回到庄园的第一周杰森是在恐慌中度过的。布鲁斯为此没有去夜巡，没有穿上蝙蝠侠战甲，一次都没有。杰森害怕得抱住膝盖坐在床边的地面上时，布鲁斯就陪他这么坐着，一坐一整个下午。

杰森有时会坐在起居室落地窗旁的地面上用iPad看书。蜷曲着贴在玻璃上，让冰凉的表面碰到他的面颊。他看书时很安静。那一天他重看了《最后的问题》。宇宙很大，它热寂之时，是否有熵减的可能？再一次原初的大爆炸，将他该死的人生都炸飞。

布鲁斯见他看得认真，拿了一盘阿尔弗雷德做的小甜饼和牛奶放到地上，不去打扰他。

“布鲁斯？”杰森阴郁地说，窗外雨水淅沥，但他只是用脸颊去蹭玻璃，“你知道吗，他关我的地方很近，离重症治疗区很近了。”

那一年里布鲁斯不只一次经过重症治疗区附近的走廊。但一次都没有为杰森停下。亦或他根本没有去寻找？毒刺嵌入布鲁斯的胸口，他窒息。

“告诉我，杰伊，如果你愿意。都告诉我，”如果这能稍微缓和杰森的痛苦，如果这不是为了他挥之不去的负罪感。

“我告诉过你，这是没用的，”杰森闭上眼睛，再睁开，“你不用管我。”

这是一个敏感的信号，他们的默契。他们两人身上都有一种挥之不去的残虐气息。杰森用言语无法完全传达情感，他也不能。杰森在惩罚自己。想独自一人承受决绝的黑暗。

 _但你是我的_ ，布鲁斯没有说，相反他坐到杰森身旁，拿起一块小甜饼放到嘴里。想让杰森得知他已经听懂了。 _不要管他_ ，但也不会放任杰森伤害自己。杰森下意识地挪了一下身子，不愿靠近。

布鲁斯很清楚，他的杰森虽然人已经回到庄园，但灵魂仍被关在阿卡姆废弃的一翼，失落了。

白天每一天都是煎熬，到了夜晚，他的杰森就陷入梦魇。

起初是撕心裂肺的尖叫，然后是难以抑制的哭声，“不…别再……让我走……不…不……”杰森说进床单里，冷汗浃背，面色惨白。

布鲁斯都听见了，他无声地走进杰森的房间。这个房间的床头墙壁上是一整面的落地书架，他亲手为杰森做的，挑出了上千本书。最中央的书架上有一本《福尔摩斯探案全集》，只要拉开，就会露出蝙蝠洞电梯。

他决定了，就是今晚，他必须祛除杰森的恐惧。以他的方式。

他可以坐在杰森身旁，就这么坐一晚上，无声地陪着杰森。但这会是一种懦弱，因为他什么也没做，袖手旁观。他坐到床上，坚定地掰开杰森扯住枕头和床单的双手，再将杰森的双手都握到自己手中。十指交握，像真正的爱侣。

杰森一阵剧烈的颤抖，布鲁斯放松其中一只手，伸手拨开杰森额上的湿发，印上一个吻。他的吻很轻，但惊醒了睡梦中的杰森。不等杰森回应，他就翻身上床将杰森按进怀里。让杰森的头抵上他的肩窝。

布鲁斯的拥抱让杰森浑身发抖，他既害怕，又有一点安心。布鲁斯的气息让他安心。

“我说了，”杰森如果想要挣扎，他有至少五种方式挣脱，都是布鲁斯教给他的。但他只是轻轻地试了试布鲁斯的钳制，闭上眼睛说，“不用管我。”

即使他有挣脱的能力，也没有挣脱的意志。海啸般的恐惧升起正要拍岸，他无法忍受甚至一点触碰。更别提布鲁斯宽阔的拥抱。假的，没用的，他不配的。曾在阿卡姆里他所乞求的，哪怕那么一点温柔对待。

布鲁斯压上去，将杰森仰面按进床里，用鼻尖去蹭杰森的耳下。“是我，布鲁斯……”他抑制住杰森微弱的挣扎，在杰森的耳边说，“是布鲁斯。”

被压制的无助姿势让绝忆回流。黑暗，决绝与无能为力。杰森如坠冰窟，“不！别碰我……别再……”他开始扭动，挣扎，想用自己的躯体顶开压在他身上的蝙蝠侠。亦或是小丑的打手，那些残忍的殴打。

布鲁斯用手臂卡住杰森的脖子，把他锁在怀里。杰森再要叫出声时，布鲁斯就把掌弓卡住他的嘴，让他咬着……杰森的叫声模糊了。他再挣动的时候，被布鲁斯捂住眼睛。剥夺了视力和感知。

“杰森！杰森，”布鲁斯用上蝙蝠侠的力量去压制杰森的挣扎，没有人能逃脱，“跟我在一起……别怕，我不会伤害你，我不会伤害你……”

杰森只是更为恐惧了。他无法呼吸，四周的墙壁仿佛在收窄，将他夹死在密闭空间之中，他在死去。他在消失，被吞吃进蛇腹之中，被斩首，被推下悬崖。最终不断地坠落，坠落，抓不住一丝光亮。

“是…你吗？”即使杰森身上充满布鲁斯的气息，即使他被布鲁斯压在床上，他仍怀疑。他呛在布鲁斯的手上，说出来的字微不可闻，“救我……”

布鲁斯吻上他的唇。让这个吻成为他的救赎。眼泪漏过布鲁斯按住他眼睛的双手，湿润了。布鲁斯不断加深这个吻，用舌头深入夺走他的气息。在那一刻，杰森·托德确实是死去了。死在布鲁斯的吻里。

他们是蝙蝠侠与罗宾，但他们从未如此亲近过。在训练室，他们相互对搏，在绝对的默契下连呼吸和心跳都一致。如今被布鲁斯压在身下，他能感受到布鲁斯左胸猛烈的跳动。生命的脉动复活他。

杰森的双眼被蒙，只能依赖其他感官。他能听见布鲁斯的呼吸，闻到布鲁斯的气息，触碰到布鲁斯的唇，一切都在尖叫着布鲁斯的名字。他试探性地回吻，轻轻啃咬布鲁斯的上唇，加上舌头的舔舐。

有那么一刻，杰森希望这个布鲁斯是真的。但他知道这都是假的，不过是小丑想出来的另一种折磨。首先将布鲁斯交给他，然后再夺走。让他知道自己的位置，不要妄想了。杰森想到这就僵住，双唇发抖。

布鲁斯觉察了，轻轻松开按住杰森眼睛的手，让杰森看清他的脸，再俯身吻去杰森睫毛上的泪。“看着我，”他看进杰森的蓝眼睛，那里少了往日里熊熊燃烧的火焰，蒙上了雾霾，“是我，是布鲁斯。你知道吗，我一直都在找你。你一定不知道……”

“他说……”杰森撇了嘴，没有继续。

“看看你，”布鲁斯说时挪动了身体的角度，好让杰森更好地呼吸，“混淆了吧。我就说过不要做代码混淆。”

这个时候不要谈论程序……但这是一个遥远的回音。写程序曾经是杰森喜爱的生活，那些徇烂美好的日子，被撕扯到决裂的回忆。

布鲁斯俯身去吻杰森的嘴角，吻走他的颤抖。然后是他的脖子，他的锁骨，都印上细碎的吻。仿佛在吻世界上最宝贵的人，而不是灵魂残损了的罗宾。布鲁斯用上舌头的舔舐，让这些吻湿润。

布鲁斯用膝盖顶开杰森的双腿，摸乱了杰森的头发，然后才伸手去解杰森的衬衫扣子。杰森仍然躲闪。但没有伸手去阻止布鲁斯的动作，半是恐惧，半是希冀。他不知道这个布鲁斯是不是真的，但他想要溺死在布鲁斯怀里。

他就像一个将要溺水窒息而死的人。向上游去，渴望露出水面，又惧怕会被按回深水之中。他身体下沉，灵魂撕裂。当布鲁斯发现了他在水中沉浮，竭力呼吸，不要再试图伸手控制，而是拯救他。

“如果我要死了，”杰森刚浮出水面，又沉没。他渴求，“记得我是杰森。你会记得我吗？是杰森，不是其他人。是我。” _你的杰森。_

“你不是正在死亡，而是和我在一起，”布鲁斯的吻一路向下，从杰森的乳首吻到侧腰，再将杰森的上衣全部去除。他跪起，也脱去自己的衬衫。杰森的身躯和布鲁斯的一样，都布满战斗伤痕。他爱杰森的每一道结痂伤口。

杰森裸露上身以后稍微躲闪了一下，想要从布鲁斯身下逃脱。但布鲁斯用躯体毋庸置疑地禁锢了他，将自己置身于杰森展开的大腿之间，再去脱杰森的睡裤。露出杰森半勃的阴茎，握到手里。

杰森吸了一口气，主动伸手抓了布鲁斯的右肩。摇头甩掉回忆，他捉摸着，从布鲁斯的肩膀直到脖颈，好像要确认这个布鲁斯是不是真的。布鲁斯将他按回床上，上下套弄，让他的欲望逐渐盖过不理智。

“布鲁斯，我不想改变，但我做不到，”杰森丧气地说。即使这个布鲁斯是真的，他也不再是那个完整的，干净的罗宾了，“你不会喜欢现在的我，我已经不再……”

“我想要的就是你，以前的你，现在的你。你，就你一个人，”布鲁斯用额头抵着杰森的额头，微不可言地说。杰森闭上眼睛，让布鲁斯吻他的眼睑。布鲁斯没有停下手上的动作，感受杰森在他手中变硬。如梦似幻。

杰森的身体和灵魂早就碎掉了，仿佛迷宫拼图，跌落记忆碎片。布鲁斯在炼狱中寻找他的天使，将那被撕下的翅膀一片一片羽毛地捡回。没有光明指路，他就去了黑暗一趟，细看杰森心中缺口。

他也不是一个……快乐的人。从他成为蝙蝠侠之后的每一天，他就背负哥谭之夜的重量。如果世界上还有人能理解，追求杰森，那就是他了。只有他一个人，成为杰森的骑士。拯救和毁灭都要交换灵魂。

布鲁斯伸手去拿床头柜里的润滑剂。即便到了这时，杰森的全身仍微微颤抖。压不下的回忆和往昔，布鲁斯与他共情，胸口处被扯得生痛。杰森在恐惧他，恐惧他的触碰，他的气息，他的入侵。

布鲁斯全身都覆上去压住杰森，给他重量，给他安全感。直到杰森的蓝眼睛里漾起水雾。“别害怕，”布鲁斯呢喃，用食指沾了润滑剂探入杰森的内部。在杰森能发出一声呜咽之前，布鲁斯捂住了他的嘴，食指坚定地抽插。

杰森的身体很热，也很性感。但要充分开发，润滑了，才能承受布鲁斯的巨大。布鲁斯已经很硬了，阴茎在裤面上印出痕迹，但他有蝙蝠侠的耐心。杰森的叹息和呻吟都闷在他的怀里，完全地属于他。

 _你很棒_ ，他本来要说， _你太棒了_ 。但他去吻，细碎地啃咬杰森的肩窝。杰森试探性地用手去碰布鲁斯背上的伤痕，又收回。布鲁斯拔出右手，握住杰森的手腕把他的手放到自己的后腰上，然后才轻轻松开了捂住杰森嘴的左手。杰森口中逸出一小声叹息。

“啊，”杰森在布鲁斯的一根手指再次插入时难以抑制地感叹，布鲁斯很温柔，太温柔了他忍不住想要更多的吻和爱抚。但黑暗如影随形，“你可以直接进来。你知道吗，对我……你不需要这么做。你想要怎么做都可以。”

杰森自弃的话语简直让他窒息，但布鲁斯耐心。他用左手去碰杰森的脸颊，轻轻揉搓，然后给了杰森需要的一个吻。他用全身的力量，加上蝙蝠侠的能力去加深这个吻，分开时两人都喘息。

“我不会伤害你，”布鲁斯在杰森耳边解释，边说边舔舐杰森的耳根，“我想让你感受到我，属于你的那个我。我是你的。”

“是吗？”杰森恍惚地说着破碎的话，他太经常遭到残酷对待，一时间对布鲁斯的温柔不知所措。或许小丑给他注射了药物，搞坏了他的脑袋，让他出幻觉。但如果这不过是梦一场，那么他不愿醒来，“你真的喜欢这样的我吗？”

除了满身伤痕的躯体和痛苦的灵魂，他一无所有。

“我想要你，”布鲁斯挤出更多润滑剂，又加了一根手指，浅浅地抽插，“无论你变成怎样，杰伊，我都想要你。”

杰森露出一个苦涩的微笑，别开脸，看向凹陷的床单。下身展开，任由布鲁斯的手指进出。布鲁斯对他怎么做都可以。他虽然本能地害怕，但没有抗议，只有指间的微颤出卖了他。在那些残酷的殴打之间，小丑也会对他说温柔的话语。

“你是我的罗宾，哈哈哈，”小丑会说，“让我照顾你。”

“杰森，看着我，”觉察到杰森的走神，布鲁斯柔声说，冰蓝色的眼睛里泛起担忧的神色。他不想在这样的时候失去杰森，加重了手中的力道。杰森没忍住一声吟哦，布鲁斯在他的嘴角印上一个吻，偷走他的气息。

“我希望你是真的，我真的希望……”杰森的声音开始破碎。布鲁斯抓住他的右手，让他的手去触碰自己的脸，从脸颊到下巴。他按着杰森的手，直到它不再发抖。直到被他握出暖意。他就是真实的。

“难道有假的布鲁斯？”布鲁斯说着挤进第三根手指。

杰森点头，咬住了自己的嘴唇。假的布鲁斯不会将他压在床上，极尽温柔地为他扩张。假的布鲁斯会用撬棍打他，无论他怎样哭喊，乞求。假的布鲁斯伤害他，并以此为乐。但他再也分不清。

等布鲁斯扩张完，杰森的后穴已经在滴润滑剂。身上泛着红晕，温热可爱。布鲁斯卸下自己的短裤，露出已经硬了很久的阴茎。他很大，也很健康，他的一切都超乎一般人类水准。但今晚他不是蝙蝠侠，他是布鲁斯。

“那么感受我，感受我，不会说谎，”布鲁斯用手抚过杰森的胸口，找到那猛烈的跳动，“你想要知道真实的我吗？”

“可以吗？”

“你都不需要问。”

布鲁斯握住自己的阴茎，让它的头部顶开杰森的后穴。如果他是蝙蝠侠，他会一顶到底，抵达前所未有的深度，但他想让杰森适应他，一点一点地感受他。杰森呻吟，仰头露出最脆弱的脖颈。布鲁斯用鼻尖去蹭，然后咬住。

他挺身深入，但杰森很紧。内壁挤压他，吮吸他。空气炙热，杰森的喘息变得急促。想要更多，想要布鲁斯把自己都给他。贯穿他，拥有他。杰森难耐地用大腿去夹布鲁斯，臀部迎向布鲁斯的插入。

但布鲁斯不着急，即使为了这一刻他已经等了许多年。他只进入了三分之一，但他不着急，他浅浅地抽插。即使他全身的热情都集中在胯部，也不忘握住杰森的手腕，将它们压到床上。

他的触碰滚烫，他的吻热烈，布鲁斯扣住杰森的手，十指交缠。然后向前顶，用上全身的力量。让杰森感受他，感受他的全部。猛烈的他，真实的他，他抵上杰森的额头，抵死缠绵。哦，是的。

“布鲁斯……”杰森在急促的喘息中叫出布鲁斯的名，他能感受到布鲁斯随着每一下律动一次比一次深入。他用下身感受布鲁斯阴茎的形状，它的轮廓，它的长度。他在融化，他在消失，他正在死亡。而布鲁斯是他唯一的救赎。

被撑开的痛苦和快感都在积聚，布鲁斯很大，他只是承受了。用手在布鲁斯的背上抓出新的痕迹，交错在斑驳的伤痕之上。还不够，他想要布鲁斯的全部，想要布鲁斯毫无保留地操他。布鲁斯一下用尽全力的挺动，全根没入。

“布鲁斯…啊……布鲁斯，”被操到瞬间失神的他，只能呻吟，布鲁斯在他里面……抽出到只剩头部，又重重地扇回去，撕出杰森另一声喘息。房间里弥漫着汗水与性的气息，还有交合的嗞嗞水声。

布鲁斯本该气定神闲，这种程度的律动对他训练有素的身体而言不算什么，但操进杰森的身体里，就是星球相撞。火焰融化，冰山燃烧，超新星爆炸，反物质湮灭。无需言语，无需触碰，阴茎的每一次抽送滚烫。

杰森忘情地将手伸进布鲁斯的头发中，然后拉扯。他的阴茎硬得滴出前液，他的后穴滴着润滑液，浑身火辣。布鲁斯征服了他，得到了他，拥有了他。今晚以来的第一次，杰森抬头主动吻了布鲁斯，没有恐惧。

布鲁斯沉醉在这个吻里，冰蓝色的眼睛闭上，拉出一丝泪痕。他没有停止下身的抽插，他想要更多，他的杰森应得的。他一边用舌头加深这个吻，一边双手都捧住杰森的下颚，一边特别用力地操进杰森体内。

那摩擦，那股间的撞击声，杰森浑身发烫。但还不够，布鲁斯起身，就着还埋在杰森身体里的姿势将杰森翻转成后入的姿势。杰森跪趴在床上，手扯住床单拉出皱褶。这个角度布鲁斯不但可以用上全身的力量，还能进入得更深。

从这往后，就是蝙蝠侠在操他了。布鲁斯左手握住杰森的后颈，右手卡住杰森的胫骨，随着每一下插入手都用力收紧。濒临窒息让杰森的阴茎前所未有地硬，这个姿势让他能抬起臀部，迎合每一下激烈的操干。

杰森与布鲁斯的连接处既被撑大，摩擦得疼痛，又甜蜜。不时有润滑液被操出洞口，滴在床单上。如果这还不够热烈。他也开始律动身体，贪婪地感受布鲁斯每一次完全埋进他身体里面。只有这样他才能感受到一点点真实。

“布鲁斯……B，蝙蝠侠……” _是你吗？我的黑暗骑士_ 。

布鲁斯听后双手都握住杰森的胯部，一阵狂乱而猛烈的抽插，像那黑夜中的狂舞。  
他的杰森从来没有与他如此接近，他们身体相接，因为交合的动作而锁在一起。一道起伏，一起沉沦。

布鲁斯实在很大，而且持久。杰森感觉自己整个下身都被操开，被侵占，被标记到难以描述的深度。他会尖叫蝙蝠侠的名字，即使在那些被小丑殴打的夜晚里。如今蝙蝠侠确实来了，从后操着他。

杰森被操得承受不住，无意识地向前爬去。布鲁斯抓住他的脚踝，将他扯回跪趴在他跟前的姿态，再将杰森按回他的阴茎上。滚烫的汗水流下他的背，他才刚刚进入状态。布鲁斯像调整战斗姿态一样调整自己的节奏，每一下插入都顶过杰森的前列腺。毫不保留地将自己交给杰森。

布鲁斯一手扶住杰森的腰，另一只手扯着杰森的头发，将杰森的头侧按到床单上。这样他一边抽插一边能看见杰森的眼睛。杰森已经被干得神情恍惚，蓝眼睛朦胧了，积起生理性和心里的泪水。蝙蝠侠毫无疑问能操到他哭。

让他知道他是属于谁的。

“布鲁斯……”他的声音破碎，眼泪落下又被布鲁斯吻去。只有被布鲁斯的性器贯穿，持续而坚定地操到掉眼泪的此时此刻，他才捉摸住了一丝若有若无的安全感。布鲁斯放开他的头发，俯身一手抱住他的胸前，一手握住他的阴茎。杰森不自觉地去蹭布鲁斯的脖子。

快感积聚，他在布鲁斯的手里达到高潮，内里在高潮的余韵中收缩，绞紧了布鲁斯的阴茎。这让布鲁斯咬住了他的后颈，也在一阵接一阵的收缩中射精。他将精液全部射进杰森的体内深处，标记他。

“现在你知道了？”布鲁斯轻声问，把不再发抖的杰森抱在怀中。

“是的。”


End file.
